All Powerful Phantom
by BeastX
Summary: Trial Story and this is my first. Danny Fenton is more than meets the eye. Not just Danny Phantom either. He is meant for much more. To find out what and what new powers hell need to complete the task simply ask for more in the reviews. Rated M for future language, violence, and eventual slash.
1. Beginnings

This is my first fanfiction on this site. Just an idea. Hoping people ask for more. General idea, Danny gets even more powers and new obstacles thrown at him. Warning: this will turn into a slash later DannyxDash.

* * *

We know how this story started. It was a boy and his two friends trying to fix yet another one of his parents' mistakes. The life changing ghost portal. This seemingly noble action turned him into something else. Something new. An **all-powerful** halfa. The one before, the one known as Vlad Plasmius to the Ghost realm. The one known as Vlad Masters to the human realm. That one which all love to hate, is not nearly as strong. When this fourteen year-old boy stepped into the portal he knew not what he was getting into. It has been two years. Much has changed, and much more is yet to. His powers have grown tremendously and they are still growing. New powers have emerged and many more will follow. He has saved both worlds and will many times over. Sadly, much pain and anguish has followed him. Sadder still, his story has just begun…


	2. A Legend is Born

Forgot to do this before but only gonna do it once. I don't own Danny phantom but i do own future original O.C.s you might see later. Here is my first REAL chapter.

* * *

The question first appeared when he met Vlad. "What other powers do I have?" The question changed when he gained the ice powers of the far frozen after his fight with Undergrowth. "Whose powers do I have?" One question however, has stayed the same throughout his entire existence as Danny Phantom. "What am I?" Some of the ghosts call him a halfa. Others call him a ghost boy. Others never speak of what he is. But all seem to know more about his existence than he does. One in particular…

"**CLOCKWORK!" **screamed our favorite ghost boy. "For the ghost of time he sure is late!" The ghost of whom he speaks had asked him to his time-locked fortress because of an 'emergency'. Now here the boy wonders what could be so important. "Come on man I only have so long before my family notice I'm missing!" he screamed wondering about the clock tower. He knew this was a lie. His parents were too busy trying to think of a way to vaporize the phantom, molecule by molecule **AND** keep the body whole enough to gather data. **"CLOCKWORK!" **he said again.

"I am here", said Clockwork (baby form) from behind Danny. The ghost boy jumped as Clockwork floated past him and back into the main room. "I'm glad you could make it. I do apologize for being late. I was talking with The Overseers."

"Oh…um, no problem." said Danny trying to recompose himself as the ghost shifted from baby to adult.

"Danny, I once told you I am interested to see what path you were going to follow," said Clockwork. Danny looked puzzled and allowed the ghost to continue. "You have defeated the ghost king and his army. You defeated your future self. You defeated the elemental ghosts Vortex and Undergrowth. There is only one path that is left for you to take." Danny looked worried, he had no idea what was going on."Danny, you are destined to be The Great Phantom, ruler of two worlds, strongest being on these planes of existence. The one who shall create order when nothing but chaos is around you. You will face challenges none thought possible. You will only be thought second to he who creates all. Your powers are that of every ghost combined. You have the potential to do everything and anything you have ever dreamed of. With limitation of course."

Danny just stands there letting what he has just been told sink into him. Finally after about two minutes of silence, he reacts. "You're kidding me. Right. I mean, you have to be." Danny turns away from Clockwork. "I'm sixteen there's no way that I'm some all-powerful phantom. I mean, i can't be I get thrown around all the time." Clockwork's hand reaches out to calm Danny. Before it touches his shoulder Danny continues. "The fate of two worlds can't possibly rest on my shoulders and what powers have I gained from other ghost besides the basic?" He turns back around to the old man Clockwork waiting patiently.

"Daniel, the fate of both realms has always been on your shoulders, just never so heavily." Danny appears to jerk at this oh so obvious news. "To answer your second question, the ice powers are distilled from those possessed by the yeti of the far frozen." Before Danny can rebuttal a now baby clockwork continues. "As well as the ghostly wail." Now Danny is stuck where he stands. "Surely you must know where that comes from." Danny can't think of what he could mean, who gave him that power? "Have a seat." Mesmerized Danny complies and sits on a leather sofa that he has never noticed before. "The ghostly wail is distilled from the true power that lies within Ember's guitar. The reason she can't use it is because the overseers tell me when she border lines enough power. If I don't foresee you stopping her than I rewind and tell you when it happens." Danny recalls many an unspoken time where mysterious messages from Clockwork would seem in his room. "You only use so much of the power available. The force exerted is but one power you gained another that will soon come is that beloved hypnotism trick of hers." Danny's mind wondered at the possibilities. "But as limitations it won't work on humans for more than a minute." There go half of his plans. "… and it can only be used for pure intentions. " There go the other half. "I would use it to convince the other ghosts to teach you the powers to follow. **Many** more powers are to follow. I can't say much more. In a few moments some 'dumb blond jock' as you would call it will arrive at your door and won't wait for you to open it. I suggest you hurry." Danny snapped out of his awe inspired daze and remembered him and Dash were paired for some stupid project for English by Mr. Lancer. He thanked Clockwork and rushed off. "Remember," adult Clockwork yelled after him, "many new powers are to come!" With those words Danny rushed off as fast as he could. He had to prepare for his date with the devil of Casper High.

* * *

Wow that took FOREVER to write. Alright next chapter well get into the mushy stuff. Not so GREAT DESTINY heavy.


	3. The First Power

This story is brought to you by the breakfast of champions. OJ and cold pizza.

* * *

Sorry the first power is so lame but if I gave you the awesome shit early on then what would you have to look forward to.

_Danny Thinking_

**Dash Thinking**

Regular nonsense

* * *

Clockwork's news was almost all Danny could think about on the flight back to the portal. The rest was worrying if he could get home and clean up the red flare secret items from his room. He knew he left his thermos out as well as some unmentionables. He made it through the portal and into his room the moment he heard Dash barge into his house and say, "Hey Fenton, you here?" Danny started to panic. He didn't realize what a fiasco his room looked like. Underwear, ghost catchers, thermoses, **AND** his little black box! Oh god how was **THAT** not put away. Knowing that would be the worst he grabbed it. Suddenly, it began to vibrate. Danny blushed wildly thinking something had turned on. Thankfully when he opened it nothing was. However, it did start to glow. It was that annoyingly, familiar glow of the one and only super pain, Box Ghost. Thinking that he would have sensed him by now, Danny just watched. The box vacuumed in all the mess that was his room. Stuff flied into the box and the sudden wind current somehow simultaneously fixed his bed. The force also somehow turned him human again. He slouched against his door looking at his now devastatingly clean room. Then a realization passed through him.

"Oh come on! My first new powers are the Box Ghost's! I was hoping to have Princess Dora's shapeshifting or Wulf's claws not this crap." Suddenly there was a knock at his door and Danny became thankful that this power was the first. No way did he want Dash Baxter to become aware of what was in his room. Danny put the box into his closet and opened the door. Dash was there but instead of his usual superior scowl he had a look of confusion on his face. "What's wrong?" Danny asked praying there wasn't anything more than embarrassing in his room behind him.

"Well, you look like you flew here and you're out of breath, for one. For two your room looks suspiciously clean for a sixteen year old at 9a.m." Danny looked at Dash surprised. Since when was this Neanderthal capable of thinking so clearly for something other than 'I wonder what that cheerleader looks like naked.' Danny snapped out of this dazed moment as Dash walked in. "So you ready to get started?"

Danny adjusted himself and turned to Dash. "Sure, um what's the assignment again?"

Dash turned to him accusingly. Dash opened his bag and flipped through his notebook. He stopped on what he guessed was the assignment from yesterday. Dash spoke using his best Lancer impression. "Spend at least three hours with your assignment partner and then write a poem depicting how they are when outside of school. If possible relate them to things in nature or supernatural things." Danny giggled. I mean he really giggled. Dash blushed at the reaction he just got. With Danny's hair blown into his face and him smiling like that he really looked like a girl. Dash shook his head and returned to using his normal voice. "So what do you want to do?"

Danny regains his composure but still chuckles slightly when he begins to talk."Well, um, since we have to relate each other to nature why don't we go to the park? We could walk around, grab breakfast at that little coffee shop on Third Street and ride the swan boats."

Dash raised an obviously accusing eyebrow at Danny."That sounds like a date out of one of my mom's book club stories. Maybe even a sappy chick flick."

Danny blushed. He admittedly watched a marathon of chick flicks/ horror films with Sam last night. His friends knew he was gay and had no problem with that. Sam teased how both he and Phantom were beautiful when they smiled. She kept offering to do a makeover but Danny was too scared what the result would be._ You have to admit that big hulking chest of his is a serious turn on._ "W-we don't have to. It was just a suggest-"

"Let's do it"

"What?"

"Yeah I mean I have no better ideas and it's not like it's a real date, right?"

"Right"

Dash smiled at how cute Danny seemed when he was nervous then shook his head. "Let's go." Danny walked out of his room and Dash couldn't help but look at selective portions of him from behind. **Its like he was put here to torment my hormones.** Dash shook off the thought and followed Danny outside.


	4. Wierd Saturday

Okay so, got some announcements.

1) sorry this update took so long, was without proper connection for so long while I was at my dad's house.

2) In exchange for forgiveness over 1. I give you this extra long chapter

3)To the guest who said it was weird they liked each other, sex appeal and liking someone are two different easily confused concepts.

4) Please review or like or whatever. Please.

* * *

Dash's point of view

We walked out of his house but he didn't say anything that would suggest anyone was home. "Isn't anyone else home?"

He looked at me like he was all kinds of shocked, "No." He said it in a way that made it seem like the most obvious thing in the world. My clearly confused expression must have told him I needed more. "Jazz is in college now and my mom is out-of-town." I don't know how, but we were communicating, him talking and me changing my faces like an idiot. "My dad's failures finally caught up with him. He died in an explosion a while ago." He looked away as if talking about something far off instead of the death of a parent. "My mom was a better scientist, without my dad there to hold her back she was a success. After perfecting a couple of gadgets she wrote a book on spectral activity and ecotplasmic energy conversion." He must have seen how incredibly confused I was because he simplified it. "Ghost and what they can do." I nodded and he continued as we walked down the steps of Fenton Works. "Now she gives lectures to different government agencies and has a class at Amity University." We reached the bottom of the steps and he looked away again. "Even when she's here it's like she isn't around." He turned to me, pulling off a complete 180 on attitude, and asked, "Where are you parked?"

I nodded across the street and responded, "Right behind you."

His eyes nearly shot out of his head when he saw my ride. "What the hell is that?" The way he asked, I thought he didn't like it.

"It is a Kawasaki Ninja 250 in solid black. It's my bike."

"I thought you had a car!"

"No." I was a little offended that he hated on my vehicle of choice.

"Am I supposed to meet you there or…?"

"No, just sit behind me." I can almost swear I saw him blush. Anyway, I made my way across the street and sat down. He hesitated and then sat behind me and I said, "You might want to hold on." He put his hands on my sides and I took off. The second we pulled out of there he wrapped around me so tight I had trouble breathing. I didn't know he had it in him. We arrived at the park and Danny took a while to release his death grip.

Danny's point of view

Okay I know what you're thinking. I am Danny Phantom; I've slain the ghost king and countless other baddies from the ghost realm and feigned confidence through skill, strength, and witty banter. Why am I scared of riding motorcycles? I'm not. But Dash Baxter doesn't know that. He only sees me as the weakling that he's tortured for the past decade.

In all honesty, motorcycles are a turn on but not motorcycle riders. I learned, thanks to Johnny 13, that they aren't all gorgeous and rebellious teenagers wanting to whisk away fellow adolescence for a life of adventure on the open road.

But a boy can dream.

So I put on my best freaked out expression, got on the bike, and held on. All so I could memorize every dip and rise of Dash Baxter's abdomen for future reference. I didn't notice when the bike stopped but when I came to I removed my hands and continued my charade. Why? Because being a homosexual teen without any available other out there is a real curse word. So you have to make do with the fantasies in your head.

When I looked at him I couldn't tell if he was bothered by my lingering or not. We arrived at the park around 9:05 a.m. There weren't a lot of people there. We walked for about ten minutes when Dash's stomach growled. "I guess it time to head to that coffee shop," I said while chuckling. Dash smiled, I know it sounds weird but outside of school he seems almost normal. I mean like a real person, seeing as how 'normal' doesn't really exist. We went to the coffee shop of my choice, the one owned by Samantha Manson. My best friend and one of the four people, (clockwork's status as a ghost still), who knew my dirty little boy loving secret.

Dash looked at the sign and frowned, "Skulls and Scones?"

"Yeah, Sam's parents wanted her to start a business that they could merge into the Manson Empire… So she chose one where she could read, listen to music and drink coffee without being judged. It was Sam's mom's once in a lifetime attempt to bond with her that resulted in the name."

Dash gave that weird look of approval that was almost a half frown and walked in. As we walked in we were barraged with the sounds of Slayer, Metallica, Judas Priest, and Iron Maiden. The place was beautiful. Band memorabilia on the walls, big couches everywhere, surrounded by Goths, geeks, and nerds galore! I was at home but the look on Dash's face said he intimidated by being severely outnumbered. The colors were all browns, purples, and blacks. I spotted a familiar red beret next to a black mini ponytail and walked over. I nearly had to drag Dash from the entrance. My two best friends were playing smushy face in the corner and Dash couldn't help but turn away. I sat down with Dash and they got up for air. When Sam saw us she put her hand in front of Tucker's lips and he turned to see what had interrupted his teenage hormonal unstraining activities.

"Hey guys," I said. Let me explain something. Sam and Tucker both knew I was gay. When I told them, Tucker he said he was okay with it but he wanted me to keep my homoness to myself. After two weeks of him apologizing and try to explain he wasn't trying to be offensive, I returned to talking to him. Sam on the other hand was way into the fact she now had a gay confidant. When I explained we wouldn't be hitting clubs and painting the towns black she just became that protective friend that every gay friend needs but feels annoyed with. So when she saw me with Dash Baxter, tormentor and jock, Sam had her mouth wide open in shock. Before she could say anything wildly inappropriate, I said, "We got paired together for Mr. Lancer's project."

Satisfied with that answer she got up and ordered two of my usual, iced caramel vanilla latte with a HUGE chocolate chip muffin. We just sat down and listened to music while people glared at Dash. He had become less of a bully lately but there were still plenty of people who hated him. When it arrived Dash wolfed down the muffin like it was the most amazing thing he had ever tasted and was all too enthusiastic about the latte. He got a brain freeze drinking iced coffee. How many other people can say that? It made me laugh. We left as soon as I finished picking pieces off the muffin I could never seem to finish and Dash ate the rest. As we left I turned around to see Tucker trying to steal second base. Sam let him.

When I caught up to Dash he seemed to be deep in thought, a rarity in of itself. I had to ask, "What's up?"

He says, "Nothing, just wondering what to do next."

Feeling more comfortable around this seemingly humane Dash I got a little flamboyant. I walked ahead of him and turned around. With one hand on my hip and one finger from the other on his chest I said, "Well, Mr. Baxter, I believe **you **owe** me**, a swan boat ride." As soon as the words left my lips I started to regret it. Then he started laughing. Apparently he found it funny.

"Okay, okay," he says putting his hands in front of him and still laughing. We started walking and I noticed a family of birds.

"Canaries," I say. He stares at me clearly wondering how I would know that. "When I lost a bunch of school hours last year," (fighting the ghost king), "I asked each of my teachers for extra credit to pull my grades up. Lancer and Ms. Casey, the biology teacher, came up with a project that would count for both classes. Study the wild life of Amity Park and write about their symbolism."

"So what do canaries mean," he says. I was surprised how much interest he was showing.

"They mean joy, freedom, and becoming smarter. I thought it was ironic how much their feathers reminded me of your hair.

"What so you mean by that?" he said almost defensively.

"You used to be mean, stuff me in lockers and you aren't really that smart. You may look like one but you are definitely not a canary." After I finished the canaries became restless and I look around. Dash joins in on the search. We both have our eyes fixated on a murder of crows.

"Did something die?" Dash says with his nose scrunched up like he smelt something fowl.

"No numbskull." Dash gives me that old look filled with hate. Before he can find a locker I say, "Sorry, it's just, I feel kind of kin to these birds. My hair is black and shines when the sun hits it like a crow's or raven's feathers. They have a bad reputation for death and I have a bad one for being a loser. But there is more to each of us. For example there are seven crows here." I say pointing to the murder. "This means the canaries are going on a journey." As I finish speaking both the groups of birds fly away.

Dash stares at me almost in awe, "How'd you know?"

"It is an old wives tale." He looks at me expectantly. I didn't think he would be that interested but I continue. "One is a message and two is mirth. Three is marriage and four is for birth. Five is for riches and six is for a thief. Seven is a journey and eight is for grief. Nine is a secret and ten is for sorrow. Eleven is love and twelve is a happy tomorrow. Thirteen is bad luck and fourteen is danger. Fifteen is a change of luck and sixteen a stranger. Seventeen is an adventure an eighteen is new love. Nineteen is fame and honor and twenty, twenty is a wish come true." As I spoke the wind and ripples in the water moved towards me as if even they were trying to hang on to my every word.

I was oblivious to everything around me. I turned back to Dash and saw him staring back at me. We just stood there and stared at each other. Eventually I turned back around and we continued our walk to the boats. He followed like nothing happened. When we got there he insisted on paying for the boat rentals. I don't know why, maybe he doesn't know that I eat free at Sam's. The swan boats were all taken when we got there so we rented a regular row-boat. He had to be macho and rowed for the first five minutes by himself. Then he got tired and we decided on just floating for a while. It was nice. He was lying on his back with his hands behind his head and I was sitting idly watching the crows and canaries fly by. The wind kept blowing in my face. If I didn't know any better I would think it was trying to tell me something.

After a while, my ghost sense went off and before I could react there was an explosion that capsized our boat. I got out of the water, flipped the boat, and looked for whatever caused this. Before I could find the source I saw something flailing in the water next to me. "Help, (gurgle) help, (gurgle) I can't swim!" This shocked me seeing as how he loved to strut in his Speedos at the pool. With only a small amount my true strength I lifted Dash out of the water and placed him in the boat. I counted it as a blessing that he was unconscious.

With Dash safely in the boat I dove underwater and with a flash of light I turned into Danny Phantom. I couldn't tell what but something felt different. As I burst out of the water my eyes landed on my opponent. "Skulker!" I yelled. He looked almost puzzled by my appearance.

"Ghost child, your marks will only add to the value of your pelt when it is placed on my mantle!" bounded Skulker. I had no idea what he meant and frankly I did not care. I was having a good day. My first in a while thanks to this 'ultimate phantom' destiny curse word. He ruined that. I felt so angry I didn't even want to do any snappy banter (now that's angry). My body felt hot, particularly my cheek. The wind around me started to kick up, I didn't care. The sky above amity darkened and I writhed in pain. As my body clenched I saw a tornado/water-spout below me and felt a rumbling in the sky. My eyes clamped shut trying to fight the now burning sensation on my face. The pain subsided and my eyes opened to see Skulker paralyzed in fear. Before I knew what I was doing, I stuck my hand out towards Skulker and lightning barraged him from above as my tornado wrapped around him tearing his metal body apart. His small ghost form fell from the sky. The water below whipped him towards me and I pulled out my Maddie Tech (subdivision of the new Fenton Works) thermos, which immediately sends the ghost into the ghost zone.

I calmed down almost immediately after that. As I floated down to the water everything else calmed down too. As my body was submerged in water I noticed something in my reflection a green lightning bolt on my cheek. As soon as I saw it the green faded leaving only the outline soon afterwards that faded too. As I was completely submerged I changed back and climbed into the boat. Everything was okay again then I remembered the unconscious person next to me. I examined Dash and quickly noticed he wasn't breathing. I gave him mouth-to-mouth resuscitation. (Calm Down!) I tried my best to revive him, (Okay I lingered on his little but that's it.) Eventually he, (okay fine I also took this opportunity to feel up his giant chest, can we please drop it!) woke up. I thought he was awake for about two rounds but I wasn't going to take any chances. He didn't stop me after all. He shot up in the row-boat. And looked at me. "*Sigh* Good morning," I said nervously.

"You just saved my life Fenton." He seemed more surprised than thankful and I didn't know how to feel about that.

"Yeah, I guess so." _Not the first time either_. "Since my dad's experiments kept blowing up I learned first aid more out of necessity than anything else." When I finished he nodded way too much then fell down on the boat. "We better get you home." I rowed us ashore and walked Dash back to the bike. Making sure no one could see I lifted him and sat him on the bike. He fell into a trauma induced sleep as I pushed the bike to his house. After I got him inside I left a note explaining what happened (the parts he needed to know anyway and walked back home.

Taking the back ways it was about five minutes on foot. As I arrived at Fenton Works I saw a single crow on the steps. Knowing what this meant I smiled. As the bird flew away I held out my hand expectantly. Sure enough the bird dropped a pocket watch with Clockwork's insignia on it. I went inside and opened it to see adult Clockwork via hologram talking to me. "Danny, you left before I could finish explaining the Legend to you. Please come to the Clock Tower once you have lunch. Well discuss controlling Vortex's powers after that." With that the message ended and the pocket watch shot out of my hand and into a ghost portal via ecotplasmic transference. I looked at the wall clock and saw it was 2 o'clock in the afternoon. Then I realized what else he said and did a little victory dance knowing that I had such an awesome new power. I made myself a sandwich and headed to the lab. _All in all, even for me, this was a pretty strange Saturday._

* * *

_Whew, that took forever  
_ Anyways, I'm not a huge fan of the Sam-Tucker ship but they should get some reasonable happiness. Remember, I live for reviews! I'll get to the good stuff soon I promise.


	5. Sunday Morning

_**A/N**_**: Sorry this took forever to update but as we all now school SUCKS! I'm also directing a play for drama and that's more difficult than expected. The writer's block didn't help the lack of update either. So here we go. Oh, and before I forget, anyone who wants to post their idea for Danny's next power is welcome to. Just send it as a review. For newcomers to the site, you don't have to be a member to review. Don't be ashamed I made the same misconception. **

* * *

_**Danny's Point of View**_

I didn't get home until midnight but it wasn't like anyone was waiting for me. I was headed to the stairs until I noticed something underneath the door. I walked over and picked up a note.

_**Hey Danny, **_

_**I got your note from earlier and decided to talk to you. When you weren't home I decided to leave you a note too. Anyway, thanks for saving me and stuff. Thought you deserved something in exchange so how about you and the nerd herd come over to my place and I'll invite Paulina and Kwan. I'll cook Italian and we can discuss our projects. I remember that since Lancers been dating Coach they've both been softer so Lancer decided to let couples partner up. Personally the thought of those two doing anything gives me the creeps. Any ways call me. My number is XXX-XXX-XXXX. Oh, and If you could tell Sam to bring those muffins from her shop for desert I'd appreciate it. **_

_**Sincerely, **_

_**Dash**_

I read the note over three times just to make sure it was real. I noticed that it was typed which meant one thing. He cared enough to go back home and spell check his note before he gave it to me. Thinking of Dash hunched over a computer was very monkey at a typewriter. I laughed at the mental image and headed upstairs. As I saw my clean room, I recalled everything that's happened today: from waking up to a crow tapping at my bedroom window, to plopping down on my bed now. Now I know of The Box Ghost's powers as well as Vortex's abilities. For the first time I saw Dash's human side and a little more. I now posses Clockwork's charmed bracelet that gains an iron symbol every time a new power emerges. Then I remembered something not so great. I opened my closet and saw the box. I opened it and saw everything tightly and neatly compacted into neat rows and columns for only a second before the Ghost energy I constantly radiated decided to activate and send the items all over the place. I sighed and grabbed my hamper. I focused just like Clockwork had said and the Iron Box totem on my bracelet began to rattle and glow. This time all my clothes started to glow as well. They slowly floated to the hamper and dropped inside. Once it had been filled I closed it and shut the door to my closet. Thankfully the thermoses and *ahem* other things stayed close by. I put them in the black box and placed it under my bed. I went to sleep remembering what I had saved in my mind for just this occasion. I memorized the contours of Dash's body and thought about them as I drifted off to sleep.

_**The next day**_

I walked into 'Skulls and Scones' with a smile on my face. I had an excellent dream last night and I was looking forward to school tomorrow. School had gotten slightly better. To make up for the Ghost King incident I joined gymnastics instead of staying after school with coach. After doing a little creative power placement as Sam called it, I became a star. However, that was last season, last spring. The moments of fame were over but a select few still remembered me and the recognition spread after a while. I walked over to my usual spot to see Sam standing there with Tucker's hand on her waist as they both looked for me. When I came into Sam's line of sight she nearly tackled me.

"Why did Dash come back to my place of business looking for you like a lost puppy with the leash in his mouth?" she said a little too fast for me to follow. Once I finally caught up I gave her a strange look. "I'll admit that simile sounded better in my head."

"Umm, after we left Skulker attacked us, he didn't see anything but I had to carry him back home. He ended up leaving a **typed** note under my door." I felt like the emphasis on the fact that after going to Sam's he went back home just to type me a note.

Sam looked at me in shock. I leaned over to see Tucker sitting on their 'loveseat' but his mouth wide open anyway. ".. W-Well what did he want?"

"He proposed a dinner between the three of us, him, and his friends. He'd cook Italian and he was wondering if you could bring some of those muffins he ate earlier." Sam seemed to mull on this for awhile. I remember seeing Tucker's face make a series of strange contortions when I said the word 'proposed'.

"All right we'll do it, on the condition that you make dessert." She said with an evil glint in her eye

"Why do I have to?"

"Well no offense to Fenton works but ever since your mom branched out and sold your recipe for chocolate chip muffins they haven't been the same. There always better when you make them. However, since you have forced me to accept an invitation to a dinner with my mortal enemy (Paulina) there will be a penalty," she said with a tone that said I would regret this.

"There's more?!" I said dreading whatever she had in mind.

"Yes, on the day of the dinner we will arrive one hour early. I will have the ingredients for a dish of my choice. You will know how to make it but you will have zero prep time." Sam said never losing her Cheshire grin.

For a normal person this wouldn't be a problem but for me it was. Whenever I made something I wanted prep time so I could mentally recount the recipes that I knew by heart. Luckily I had a way out. "All right, if that's how you want to play…" I whipped out my phone and dialed Dash's number. He picked up on the second ring.

"_Hello?"_

"Hi, Dash. It's Danny."

"_Oh, hay did you get my note?"_

"Yeah, do you want to meet today?"

"_Uh, sure can you meet me at my house around 7 tonight?"_

"Sure I can." With that line I threw Sam a grin of my own that seemed to knock her off her high horse.

"_All right, I'll see you then!"_

"Bye." I hung up my phone and glanced over to Sam who was knocked aback. "You, ma'am, have… ten hours to gather supplies for a dish that will drive me crazy to make." I said glancing at my watch that said 9:55 a.m. With that she snapped. She grabbed her purse from behind her and told Tucker to watch the shop.

Tucker threw me a gaze that said 'why'd you have to poke the bear?'

I merely leaned back in my chair and said; "Right now Tuck, I really don't care." Thinking I had won the day, I was surprised to hear him laughing. "What's so funny?" I asked raising an eyebrow at him.

"Nothing," he said chuckling, "Mrs. Daniel Baxter"

With that I left for patrol, but not before I made sure Tucker had a decent sized slap mark on his face. That will be a nice present for Sam to find later. Hehehe.

* * *

**A/N: I made Danny and Sam a little irratable when insulted in this, but hay, it comes with the territory of being sixteen. **


End file.
